This Background is intended to provide the basic context of this patent application and it is not intended to describe a specific problem to be solved.
Software is constantly improving. From addressing comments from users to taking advantage of better technology, software continues to improve. As a result, new and improved versions of software are released. However, users have often become accustomed to using older versions of software and created numerous customizations of the software, changing to newer versions of software becomes a more challenging process as the customizations often do not carry over from one version of software to the next.